Ice Masters
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: a woman is desperate to save her unborn child so agrees to pay the price of magic for their safety. After the child is born, she is cursed with ice magic. But what about Zane? ( Thanks ninjamelissa) (Image has been changed you will see something that fits the story soon)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's a new story, WOW! I love new stories here it is!

ICE MASTERS CHAPTER 1 THE CURSE  
None's POV,  
Well it started about Fourteen years ago. In a wild frozen forest of nothing but treehorns and other bewildered dangers like polar bears and like I said

treehorns. You'll get the picture later. Anyway, well a lowly mother who was very heavy with child and pain that she went to find her husband.

"Honey,where are you? please I can't... the baby will die..." the woman called. A form called to her.

''well I'll rescue you and your child if you pay the price for using my magic, agreed?'' the frightened mother nodded her head. The mother was able to give birth to the child with the husband at home and he came

home with a robotic son to look after the new born daughter. The son, the father built from spare parts was named Zane, and the new born daughter was

named Zoey.  
Zane's POV,  
I looked at my ''mother'' standing by a craddle and her hands down at the hand of a new born child which would be what humans call my sister.

I walked over to the craddle and saw in there a baby girl with blueberry eyes, and so blonde that it looked almost white hair. She gave me a toothless

smile which meant her happiness. Deep in my heart, I felt an amazing feeling toward my new sister...Love. It felt stronger than me but I really loved her.  
I felt like nothing could ruin anything about this new child.  
None's POV,  
Well Zane. You're wrong, something can happen to the child and it did. Days went swiftly by and nothing happened to the daughter until the form came

back

''you promised me, now your child will be CURSED!'' the form replied shot it's powers at the newborn child. Ice seeped through her hands and feet. The

child cried.

''Now as for you, you will DIE!'' the form replied. The mother dropped to her knees and died. The child was taken to an orphanage by the form.

None but the owners of the orphanage knew of the child's power. None would adopt her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! Please review some ideas here is kinda an overview of what to give you ideas for the next chapter something needs to happen over the terms of **

A way for Zoey meet a new female character

figure out how this scene happens in the reviews Zoey four years after knowing this girl gets adopted by sensei Wu so he could train her to be a ninja and learn to control her powers. **HOW SHOULD THIS HAPPEN?**

**And**

suggest a way for Zoey to tell one of the ninjas her three greatest fears.

**Now you see that box below type your ideas for these three terms and send them to me**

**REVIEW! please :)**


	3. UPDATE AT LAST!

REDO sorry

I LIVE!  
Hi Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had noooooooo ideas! The I live thing is from Mulan here is a description, short but funny  
watch?v=M7nzml-zZ9M  
Okay I'm back enjoy!  
12 YEARS LATER...  
After being left at the orphanage, Zoey never was happy. Zoey was scared of something, she had ice powers. She didn't know how to use

them or control  
them or anything. The other children and the owners feared her. Zoey lived a quiet fearful life at first. Until one day...  
Destiny's Bounty, February 10th, 2012,  
Sensei Wu knew about his nephew, but what if he were a father? He knew that destiny was the only way he felt that a child was safe on

the bounty, that destiny is a great power. Sensei saw his four students training he went up to them and said

'' My four students, it is the time, that I start the hardest journey in my life'' his students were confused.

''What kind of journey, Sensei?'' Zane asked.

''A journey, that you will know about when I will return'' Sensei Wu replied as he left the bounty and went to the orphanage, he went up to the desk of the secretary. ''Hello I'm here for a child'' Sensei asked.

'' What age? what gender?'' She asked him.

''A female, about twelve years old'' Sensei Wu.

''Only One...Are you sure you wouldn't like a ten, or a nine year old?'' she asked him again.

''No a twelve year old is good'' Sensei Wu answered.

''Verywell'' she said as she brought him to a bedroom door with a sign that said _**Beware Danger!**_ She knocked on the door.

''Zoey, someone's here to see you'' She called.

''What Mrs. Wildberry?! another person to fear me!'' A shouted came from behind the door. A young girl opened the door, she had blonde medium length hair and blue eyes.

'' Zoey, this is Sensei Wu, he is planning on adopting you'' Mrs. Wildberry explained. As soon as she finished her sentence, Zoey quickly slammed the door.

'' I don't to hurt anyone!'' she screamed.

'' I got this, you should go tend to other things'' Sensei Wu offered.

'' Very well, be cautious'' She said as she left Wu to tend to Zoey.

''Zoey, may I see you?'' Sensei Wu asked.  
"'Fine, but I'm gonna tell you right now, you won't want someone as dangerous as me anyway'' Zoey said as she opened the door. On her

hands were a pair of gloves that didn't match. ''Come in, quickly!'' Zoey warned as she let Wu in then closed the door.

'' I see great fear, but if I adopt you, I will help you with overcoming that fear'' Wu explained.

''You will? You wanna adopt me?'' Zoey asked.

'' I see the solid ice in you, Zoey, this is destiny, come we must train you to overcome your fears'' Wu told her.

'' Yes Mr. Mr.?'' Zoey was confused.

''Please call me sensei from now on, come we will go'' Zoey followed the person who she now belonged with.

Great chapter huh? I got the next chapter pretty much in the bag, but review anyway!  
Hiddengirl 2008 has proved this update-


	4. Chapter 3 the Team

**Hi guys, this is a short chapter but it's a chapter right? ENJOY**

Chapter 3 The Team  
Sensei Wu took Zoey back to the bounty and helped her unpack. Zoey didn't want to show herself to the rest of the people on the bounty yet, so she hid in her room.  
Meanwhile with the Ninjas,  
They had been training all day when they heard thier sensei walk up to them and said

'' well my students, my hard journey has begun and I will now tell you about where I went'' the ninjas started asking questions.

''Where did you go sensei?'' Cole asked.

'' I was never able to have this opportunity as a young man, now that I see I am good enough being a sensei, I shall now also not be called a sensei, but a father to it'schild'' Sensei Wu explained.

''A child?!'' the Ninjas wondered.

'' But sensei it is unwise to be putting a young child in the dangers of ninjago, where did you find him? how is he to protect himself?'' Zane asked.

'' Oh she can protect herself...'' Sensei Wu started before Cole interrupted

him

''She?'' The ninjas eyes were huge.

'' That's even worse! A girl!'' Jay shouted.

'' I see a strong force of power in her, ice, Zane you are to train little Zoey to control her powers'' Sensei Wu.

''Yes Sensei'' Zane sighed.

''As for the rest of you, you must respect her as one of your own'' Sensei Wu told them.

''Yes sensei'' they all replied.

''Zoey, I want you to meet your team, my students'' Sensei Wu introduced Zoey to the

team.

''This is Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane, they will protect you until you can protect yourself'' Sensei Wu handed final instructions to the little girl

before he left her to meet the team.

'' Greetings to the bounty Zoey, Sensei Wu required me to help you with your powers'' Zane welcomed

her, Zoey gasped.

'' You know, about my... powers'' Zoey asked.

'' We all do, and we'll help you with them, first things first, if you want to learn how to overcome your power, we need to know your list of fears, then we will...'' Zane started saying until Jay said '' maybe you should

start tomorrow''. ''Okay we'll start tomorrow'' said Zane agreeing to his brothers' suggestion.

**Yeah I warned you but, I have a new story! please go read!**


	5. Author's Update

**Hello Ice master, Ninjago Galaxy, and Phineas and Ferb fans,**

**Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the plan, every week from here on out is gonna be like this with these two series, here's what's gonna happen.**

**Ice Masters: WILL CONTINUE! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!**

**Ninjago Galaxy: Maybe... if a fan or two can help me out with ideas..**

**Ninjago Into the Woods: I might continue**

**Phineas and Ferb: Not sure I can't figure out how to squeeze ninjago scenes into the script**

**so here's my schedule: **

**week 1: Phineas and Ferb, and ninjago one shots, and maybe a ninja galaxy.**

**Week 2: Ice Masters, song parodies, and maybe a Ninjago into the woods.**

**So every week you have to a least expect one of these stories a week, I'll try keeping up with it but with Music two days a week, school, and TSA and the play starting up I'll have to try working on the weekends, FYI this is my first author's update.**


	6. Chapter 4 the training begins

**Me:Know what you're thinking '' finally she updated'' now, now no time to list my four-thousand excuses to why I haven't updated! Let's name my biggest excuse...**

**Zoey: Her computer died...**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO! YOU STOLE MY THUNDER! (Gumball reference)**

**Jay: It's funny to watch you do that.**

**Me: Anyway... DISCLAIMER!**

**Random guy (you'll find out later): Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own ninjago, just Zoey, me, and other OCs you'll meet later...**

**Jay: LIFE'S TOO SHORT!**

**Me: You ruined the moment!**

Chapter 4 Training Begins

The next morning Zoey met Zane at the deck of the bounty. She wore her thick pink gloves, her crochet hat, her dark blue yoga shorts and

a tank top. Zane came out and saw her apparel and he couldn't help but wonder and chuckle a bit. ''What's with the strange apparel,

Zoey?'' Zane asked. ''To protect you from my powers, I don't wanna hurt you, I know you are probably gonna fail and send me back to the

orphanage, which is perfectly fine to protect yourselves, OH NO YOU'VE DISCOVERED! IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!'' Zoey started panicking.

'' Okay? So first of all I must teach you the art of mediation, sit next to me'' Zane said as Zoey sat down a short distance away from Zane.

'' Why must you sit so far away?'' Zane asked. '' I don't wanna hurt you!'' Zoey cried. ''You're not gonna hurt me, so first what are your

fears?'' Zane asked Zoey as she scooted closer to Zane. Zoey sat and closed her eyes in deep thought, she knew her fear of her powers

was the greatest of all, the fear of her powers started off with a terrifying nightmare when she was only five years old, it was mostly a blur

to see but to hear was pure torture, all she heard was loud screams, saying '' it's Zoey's fault that they're dead!'' she had awoken with

nothing but fear and mental pain. Zoey opened her eyes to Zane shaking her, she was laying on her side on the floor of the bounty. '' Are

you alright Zoey!? I told you to tell me your fear, you closed your eyes to think about it, then you started shaking then you ended up on

your side on the floor'' Zane explained. '' Yeah... I've got my fear, I'm very frightened of my powers'' Zoey admitted her voice sounded very

nerve racked. '' That's an easy one! All you have got to do is learn to control them, That's nothing in my book, so tell me about yourself,

Zoey, did people give you any nicknames'' Zane asked her. '' Kids that knew about my powers back at the orphanage called me Elsa and the

snow queen, or cold hands'' Zoey replied at she stared at her hands, then at Zane's. '' Sometimes children your age are told by their parents

that they will one day take care of themselves, they sometimes think that life won't be easy, it's not at all, have you ever choked out a

couple of giggles or laughs, do you have a sense of humor at all?'' Zane asked her. '' I don't know much about that, can you tell me?'' Zoey

asked.

'' Master of Humor someone needs a laugh!'' Zane called. '' I'm here! Jay slipped on the corner and fell on his bottom. '' Was that funny or

what?'' Jay asked as he got himself up. '' I got a joke for you Zoey! Why do ducks have flat feet? So they can stomp on forest fires!'' Jay

started laughing but Zoey did not. '' Uh I got another one, why do birds fly south for the winter, say why?'' Jay asked. '' Uh I don't know?''

Zoey shrugged. ''It's easier than walking! One more please!'' Jay laughed. '' No thanks, I don't get them'' Zoey refused. '' Okay, this one's

funny! What time is it when little white flakes fall past the classroom window? Snow and Tell!'' Jay laughed. '' I can't do this! Wait what?

repeat that last one''Zoey asked.'' What time is it when little white flakes fall past the classroom window? Snow and Tell! Get it get it'' Jay

repeated. Zoey had enough of this, so she just got up and walked away. Zane looked furiously at Jay. '' Great job Jay! She's walked away!''

Zane said as he went to find her.

**Now plot for the next chapter (I will do this from now on)**

**People in Chapter: Zoey, Nya, and the ninjas.**

**What happens: Nya and Zoey have a discussion.**

**Hope that helps you-**

**Hiddengirl2008.**


	7. Chapter 5 Warning: Handwriting is small

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back! anyone miss me?**

**Jay: Now Hid. forgot while writing chapter 9 that she needed to update! CHAPTER 9! **

**Zoey: Take it easy Jay!**

**Jay: EASY! SHE'S ALL THE WAY AFTER MOST OF THE OTHER OCS COME IN! **

**Zane: Let's start the chapter before this gets too ugly**

**Cannon (New Oc): Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own ninjago just me, Zoey, and the rest of the Ocs and some of the plot**

Chapter 5 The Snowflakes

After Zoey walked off on Zane, she went to her bedroom. Inside her room, she had a tiny dresser next to her bed which her second pair of

gloves sat. Her bed had pink sheets and blankets, her pillow was a pale pink. Man all of my things are pink! Zoey realized. Nya walked into the bedroom, it

wasn't just Zoey's room but it was Nya's room too. ''Hey Zoey, how are things going?'' Nya asked. ''Horrible! I'm never gonna be able to control my powers!'' Zoey was angry.

''Don't worry, Zane knows what's he's doing, he'll teach you, he has ice powers himself'' Nya calmed Zoey. " He does!'' Zoey gasped, she was naive about Zane having ice powers

like her. " Just believe that he can teach you and you will be taught how to use your powers okay?" Nya told her as she left to go check for serpertine sighting.

" Okay!" Zoey looked at her hands. Maybe she should take her gloves. She had nothing to be afraid of, so she did. Zoey's pale hands were freezing cold. Zoey closed her eyes and

began to make a snowflake, but it turned into a big explosion in the bedroom. ''FROSTBITE!'' Zoey yelled the first time she ever placed her voice that high of tone. The ninjas

ran swiftly down the halls to her room worried that something was wrong. Zoey was alright, but the room was covered in frost. "I'm sorry! I was trying to make a snowflake and I

screwed up! Again!'' Zoey was frustrated. ''Zoey, where did you learn that word?'' Jay asked. Everyone looked at Kai, who smirked. Nya ran into the room to see not just Zoey's

side of the room a mess, but hers too. " I'm sorry Nya" Zoey was ashamed of her anger. Zoey in guilt grabbed the gloves and left the room. She went outside, where she wanted

time to herself. She sat on the deck and crossed her legs, she tried meditating for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, she removed her gloves from her frozen hands again,

and attempted again to make another snowflake. She closed her eyes, and knew that nobody's life was at risk for her powers. When she opened her eyes, she was in shock. Instead

of an explosion, there was a tiny snowflake in her hands. Zoey gasped. She tried again, but this time with her eyes open, then another one came out successfully. She couldn't

believe it. Zoey created a gentle breeze and more snowflakes. After all this she looked at her hands. Suddenly she was frightened by a tap on the shoulder. Zoey panicked, she

spun around to see that it was Zane. " You have good progress and it's only day 1, wanna continue to learn how to use it?'' Zane asked her. "We can always... try" Zoey smiled.

"See there's a bright side to your powers after all!" Zane corrected. Zane went inside. Zoey followed her, but went to grab her gloves, but hesitated and decided to bring them back

to her room and not to put them on her hands. Zoey was off to a good start on her powers.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SMALL WRITING! IF YOU CAN'T READ IT, BECAUSE IT'S RIDICULOUSLY SMALL, LET ME KNOW! **

**Jay: WE HAVE TO YELL OUR HANDWRITING!**

**ME: FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, ZOEY IS GONNA GO TO SCHOOL, WHERE YOU WILL MEET TWO OCS!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-HIDDENGIRL2008**


	8. Chapter 6 The first day of school

**More OCS! Please read!**

Chapter 6 The First Day of School

It was Monday morning, which meant the first day of school...Zoey finished packing everything she needed. She sighed and placed her gloves on her hands ''just for protection...'' Zoey thought to herself. Zane poked his head into Zoey's room." Hey Zoey, you almost ready?" He asked as Zoey grabbed her notebook from her bed. " Ready!" Zoey smiled as she followed Zane to the deck of the bounty. " Remember, no making out on the first day!, No bullying people, because they all have feelings as well, obey the teachers, pick up your trash when you're done with lunch, call me for permission before going to see a friend or something, don't worry about your powers, and last but not least, learn something! Snowflake!" Zane was explaining all the rules of what and what not to do at school, but Zoey couldn't keep up with them. " Relax Zane, I've been to school before, I know what to do, and I'm a 6th grader, I'm not gonna make out with anyone anytime soon" Zoey pointed out. " Okay! I'm just worried" Zane said as he took her off the bounty and by the school front door. "Alright, what do you do when you see someone happy to see you?" Zane asked. " I say "Hi I'm Zoey, what's your name?" I'll be fine Zane" Zoey said as Zane hugged her and went back to the bounty. Zane hesitated, but Zoey gestured him to leave. "Fine!" She heard him sigh as he left her alone at school. Zoey walked into the school, there was a lot of different kids there. There was one boy with blonde hair leaning on what looked to be his locker, who was staring at Zoey. Zoey smiled and spoke kindly "hello there! I'm Zoey, what is your name?" The boy shocked to see that she noticed him said " Hello there I'm Stephen Harvey, but people nicknamed me Harvey, pleasure to meet you! " He shook hands with Zoey and smiled. He had freckles on his face, green eyes, and blonde hair. He also had a strong Scottish accent, and he wore braces. " What grade are you in?" Zoey asked. " 6th grade" He answered. " Funny thing, so am I" Zoey giggled. "HARVEY! Harvey! The teacher wants to see you!" A scream came down the halls. " Oh that's my friend, I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you Zoey!" Harvey said as he went quickly to his classroom. Zoey was all alone again. She walked to the principal's office to ask where she needed to go. The principal sent her with another girl. She had auburn hair, gray eyes and wore glasses. On the way to the classroom, Zoey started talking to this girl. " Hi, I'm Zoey, what's your name?" she politely asked. "Abigail Ray" she replied. " Nice to meet you Abigail" Zoey replied as she remembered not to panic if someone asked about her powers, but Abigail didn't seem to notice her gloves. Finally they came to a room, that was the 6th grade class room, when then Abigail left her be herself again.

**No complaining on the crumbled up writing, I had issues uploading it!**


	9. Chapter 7 The Bully

**Okay let's get back on track okay? let's go!**

Chapter 7 The Bully

After the first class, Zoey sat down and ate lunch alone. She had no clue where Stephen went. " I might as well call him Harvey like he told me to" She decided. When she finished eating, she picked up her trash, and left the table. After throwing away her trash she went to the hallway and saw three stronger looking girls running through someone's locker. Zoey walked by them. She listened to the three girls whispering then walk up to her with a smile. Zoey smiled and replied " Hi I'm Zoey, what's all your names?" she reached to shake the stronger looking of the three's hand. "Arianne Conner, Riley and Miley Pintway, what's with the gloves? May I see them?" Arianne snatched the glove from her hand and held it up where she couldn't reach it. "Give it back! Please I need it!" Zoey jumped and tried getting it. "Why do you need them so badly?! Why?!" Arriane teased. " I don't wanna hurt you! Your lives are at risk! Give them back!" Zoey warned, she jumped up and got her glove, but Arrianne came and punched her. Zoey closed her eyes. She fell hard on the floor, Arrianne tossed her glove at her and the three girls walked away. Zoey covered her left eye and leaned on the locker. A tear came from her eye, she didn't like how this first day was going.

When school is over,

Zoey took out a pair of sunglasses, and tried to make them so it would cover her eye. She ran to destiny's bounty which was parked in front of the school. Zoey hopped on board and sighed with relief, now that the first day of school was over. Zoey went to her room, she lay on her bed and continued to cry. She was miserable.

At dinner time it was Zane's night to cook. She kept the sunglasses on hoping that none would notice. Zane wondered what was wrong with her, but instead of asking about the sunglasses, he started a conversation. "So Zoey, how was the first day of school?" he asked. " It was fine, I guess..." Zoey replied inwillingly. " What's with the sunglasses?" Kai asked. " I'm living in style!" Zoey made up excuses. " Is something wrong, Zoey? You're acting strange tonight" Cole wondered. " I'm Fine!" Zoey made up. " You don't sound fine, Zoey!" Lloyd announced as he frowned at his vegetables. " No reason for the sunglasses then snowflake, unless you're not telling us something" Zane said as he took the sunglasses from her face. Zoey covered her face. " NO! Give those back!" Zoey cried. " Now I know something's wrong, let me see Zoey, please" Zane asked politely. Zoey removed her hands from her face. She had a black eye. Zane gasped, his eyebrows narrowed. He was angry, but looked at Zoey. She looked meek and defenseless due to her beaten up presence. Zane helped her up. "Who did this to you and I want the truth!" Zane asked. Zoey knowing that Zane who wanted true answers from her began crying. "Arrianne Conner, she gave me a black eye! She took my glove and then punched me!" Zoey stop crying to explain what happened. " We're talking to the principal tomorrow about this" Zane said. "No! It'll make it worse" Zoey stopped. " No it makes things better, not explaining it to me or the principal makes it worse, don't worry we'll settle this, it stops now!" Zane hugged Zoey.

The Next Day,

Zane furiously walked into the school, that morning. They walked by Harvey who was standing by his locker again. " Hi Zoey?" He questioned about talking to her with a furious guardian walking in the building. Zoey gestured him not to speak to her or Zane. Harvey looked confused, and shrugged his shoulders. Zane went into the principal's office, and Zoey stayed out. Harvey walked up to her. "What is going on? Who was that guy?" Harvey asked. " Zane, he's my guardian at the moment, and I got beaten by Arrianne Conner and he's currently telling the principal " Zoey explained as Harvey gasped at her eye. Zane walked out of the office, and looked at Zoey. " The principal wishes to speak to you and Arrianne, she's already in there, I'll wait out here" Zane pushed Zoey into the principal's office. "Come on in Zoey" The principal smiled. Zoey sat in a chair next to Arrianne. Zoey shook in fear.

"Now Arrianne, I think you owe Zoey an apology, and you're suspended for three days" the principal replied. " Sorry Zoey..." Arrianne unwillingly apologized. " Good, now I'll call your parents" the principal replied as she dismissed Zoey. She smiled, and started walking out the door, but Arrianne stopped her. Arrianne hugged her tight and leaned up to her ear. " I wanna change, I'm sorry!" She whispered as she let Zoey out of her grasp. Zoey left the room, she walked out to see Harvey still standing there. "Zane said he had an emergency to tend to and said to tell him about it when you get home" Harvey said. " Thank you, we need to get to class" Harvey said as the two went to class.

**Once again I had issues uploading it, sorry for the crumbled writing**

**-Hiddengirl2008**


	10. Chapter 8 Study Group Secret

**Okay I'm ready for Chapter 8**

Chapter 8 Study Group Secrets...

A few weeks later,

After the incident with Arrianne and Zoey, things continued normally. Meanwhile, Zoey still wondered about Abigail. She was quiet and

wanted to tend to herself. During class, all of the students were split up into groups of three. Arrianne, Abigail, and Zoey were placed

into a group to study for a test. Zoey met Abigail by her locker. "Hey Abigail, Arrianne and I discussed it, that we were gonna meet at

destiny's bounty, tonight to study, is that okay?" Zoey asked. "With Arrianne... Uh... sure I'll meet you outside the school, later tonight"

Abigail said and then left Zoey, before further conversation was done.

Later after school,

Zoey came into Zane's bedroom. "Hey Zane, do you mind if I have study group with some people tonight?" Zoey asked. "Okay as long as you are studying, I'll even make cookies! What type of allergies do these people have?" Zane asked. " Um... I know Abigail's lactose free, but Arrianne..." Zoey started. "One step back, girlfriend, did you mean Arrianne Conner? The bully?" Zane stopped Zoey. "They assign groups! I can't chose the groups! She's trying to make peace with me..." Zoey explained. " Keep your gloves on please! I'm not sure how your friends will react if they saw your powers" Zane reminded her. " Don't worry about it Zane!" Zoey pointed out.

When the girls come to the bounty and begin studying,

"Okay, so sedimentary rocks are created by fossils of almost anything..." Arrianne was reading it to the other girls out loud. Zoey looked

at the table they were sitting at. She realized that there was frost on the table, but soon it transformed into Ice. Zoey panicked. She had to

quickly think of an idea of what to do about the ice. She got an idea. " Uh... I forgot to mention, Zane is making cookies, and I guess we

have to go get them" Zoey distracted. "Okay?" The two confused girls replied. Zoey begins to bring the other girls to the kitchen, while

they are distracted, Zoey turns around and whispers to thaw the table " Thaw!" Abigail noticed this and asked " What was that Zoey?"

Abigail asked thinking that she missed something. " frostbite...I mean heck no! Let's go!" Zoey continued to bring the girls to the

kitchen. "Did you say frostbite? You don't have to be embarrassed by it, it's just a saying that people with ice powers say..."Arrianne

stopped herself to look at Zoey's gloves. She didn't take them away, she just flipped over her hands to see frost on them. "What?" the

girls were confused said. "It's not what it looks like!" Zoey backed away from her two friends. "Abigail took a glove off one of her hands

and felt it. "Not what it looks like, Zoey your hands are frozen as if you have frostbite" Abigail pointed out. Zoey looked at both girls,

snatched her glove from Abigail and ran off to hide somewhere in destiny's bounty. Abigail, and Arrianne decided to follow her tracks of

frost on the floor, which to the outside deck. "Why do her tracks lead out here?"Arianne wondered. "I don't...look there she is!" Abigail

whispered as she pointed to Zoey sitting on the edge of the ship. " Zoey can we talk to you for 1 second before running off on us again!"

Arrianne scolded, Abigail pounded her one in the shoulder. "Listen Zoey, we understand how hard you wanted to protect us, make

friends, and have an education, but realize something, when you make friends, and you wanna get closer to them, then you have to trust

them with your secrets, that's how you know that they are your friends" Abigail explained. " You sure you won't tell anyone about this?"

Zoey asked to make sure. " Honest, right Arrianne?" Abigail looked at Arrianne. "Right!" Arrianne smiled. Zoey smiled she knew she

just made some true friends.

The Next day at school,

Zoey felt good. Until she saw Arrianne talking to Harvey and what looks to be his friend, Josh.

"She doesn't want anyone else knowing about this!" Arrianne replied. Zoey ran into action. "Were you telling Harvey and this random guy my secret?" Zoey panicked. " I promise

you, Josh and I will be truthful and kind about your ice powers" Harvey replied. " I would freeze you to death if we weren't around other people" Zoey threatened. "Sorry, but

they are your friends too and I thought I would put the word on the street for them" Arrianne explained. " I don't know Josh!" Zoey panicked. " You might not know me, but

Harvey has been telling me about you" Josh got his chance to say. " Well it's nice to meet you!" Zoey stopped her argument with Arrianne to reply to Josh. "Don't worry we won't

tell a soul about this, by the way do you happen to know if you have five people in your study group?" Harvey asked. " Our group has only three and we need two more, so

\what?" Zoey answered. " Well Andrew our third member left, because he hated us!" Josh said. "That can't be true, Andrew's a nice guy" Abigail came over and replied. " Yes

that's true! He left this note on my locker, saying 'can't stick around, I can't stand you two, forever yours, Andrew Lawrence'!" Josh corrected. "Well I stand corrected" Abigail

after a short silence replied. "I think you can mix, boys and girls, Riley and Courtney's group has two boys, so I don't see the issue" Arrianne reminded them. "Cool! So we'll meet Wednesday at Josh's house" Harvey planned. " Sounds good!" Zoey said as she walked away, she smiled. Wednesday was her birthday and she hadn't told them.

**Okay sorry if this one was crappy, I'm having issues with my computer, it's very touchy literately, cause it's a touch screen anyway I still hope you enjoyed it! **

**-Hiddengirl2008**


	11. Chapter 9 Zoey's Birthday

**Cannon: Hooray! I come in the next chapter!**

**Me: Be Patient, they already know your name**

**Cannon: Okay, but readers attention! Phineas and Ferb will be back, it's not gone forever, she just needs time! **

**Zoey: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago, just some of the plot and the OCs**

**Zane: Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Zoey's Birthday

Monday,

Harvey called destiny's bounty, and when he called Cole picked up. "Hello?" He greeted. " Hi is Zoey there? I want to talk to her about the study group

on Wednesday" Harvey said. "Oh! Wednesday is the 11" Thanks Cole! I'm busy! Hello?" Zane said to Cole then answered the phone. " Hi Zane, none

told me that Wednesday is Zoey's birthday, can I help you surprise her!" Harvey pleaded. " Uh... who is this?" Zane questioned. "Stephen Harvey, but

people call me Harvey, Zoey's my friend" Harvey explained. "Oh! Hi Harvey, sure I guess you can help! I've got the perfect job for you! You keep

Zoey distracted, all three of you!" Zane offered. "Actually there's four of us" Harvey corrected. "Oh all four of you, keep her distracted, Harvey" Zane

said as he hung up the phone to continue making dinner.

Wednesday Night,

Zoey went to Josh's house for study group. When she went up to the door, Abigail, Arrianne, and Harvey were already there. Abigail rang on the

doorbell. Josh opened the door. "Hey guys and girls!" Josh greeted. They went upstairs into his bedroom for study group. They were working on a

Spanish discussion project, when Harvey took out his phone that had a text from Kai saying to bring Zoey home. "Alright, I think it's time we stop for

this study group, cause the girls have curfews to tend to, let's bring you three home, come on Josh!" Harvey grabbed Zoey's hand. " We've only been

here for an hour" Zoey pointed out. "Don't worry about it Zoey!" Arrianne had grabbed a bandanna and covered Zoey's eyes with it. Both girls were in

on it too. "What's the deal with the blindfold?!" Zoey asked confused. "Don't worry just follow Harvey" Arrianne pushed Zoey to walk. They walked

Zoey to destiny's bounty that was parked outside Josh's house. They took her up to the outer deck and they removed the blindfold from her face. Zoey

gasped, she was surprised. She thought that none of her friends knew about her birthday. "But... but... how? How did you guys know!" Zoey asked.

"Harvey called your house the other night to talk about the study group, and Cole told him that your birthday was tonight! So we worked together to

keep you distracted, while they set up for the party, isn't it a surprise, happy birthday!" Arrianne explained. " Oh! Thank you!" Zoey hugged her

friends. The team, Sensei, and Nya came out. " Happy birthday Zoey!" Nya hugged her. Zane came up to her, he had a tiny box in his hands " We all

were in on this present, happy birthday" Zoey was given the box wrapped in snowflake patterned wrapping. She opened it, it was a small snowflake

necklace. "We got you that necklace in particular, because you are always our little snowflake" Jay said. Zoey smiled, this was the first time that she

could remember her birthday being enjoyable.

**Cannon: WOHO! I'm in the next chapter!**

**Zoey: He's not as silly as he sounds, he's just excited. **

**Me: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 10 The Stranger

**Me: We are really coming to the end of this first book**

**Cannon: Is it time?**

**Me: No Cannon I have some announcements, song parodies has been Cancelled, none reads or reviews on it and it's literally stress over nothing, as we are nearing the edge of this book I've decided to make another series to sorta take it's place, until I'm prepared to start the next book of Ice Masters. As for Ninjago one shots, none reviews it but I love writing those things! You're lucky this time! **

**Cannon: Is it time for it now**

**Me: Yes Cannon it's time for that now! Take it with the disclaimer Abigail**

**Abigail: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago, only a tiny bit of the plot and her OCs**

Chapter 10 The Stranger

That Friday after Zoey's birthday, Abigail, and Arrianne had a sleepover at the bounty. They were talking about their grades, and other things about school, when she remembered that she invited Harvey and Josh to come too. "Hey, where's Harvey and Josh?" She decided to ask. " Oh Josh went with Harvey to the dentist, he needs a root canal" Arrianne answered.

Meanwhile with Harvey and Josh at the dentist,

"Okay this may hurt... a lot" The dentist said as he started doing something with Harvey's teeth. He screamed.

Back with Zoey, and the two girls,

"Yeah I don't like the sound of Harvey getting a root canal" Zoey said. " Well it's getting late, so we should get some sleep" Abigail yawned. "Yes I agree goodnight, girls!" Zoey said as she fell asleep. Zoey woke up in a strange place. It was pure white nothing in plain sight. She was very confused. "Hello Zoey!" a voice said suddenly a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes like her, and wore a white robe. " Who are you? How do you know my name?" Zoey asked. " I know everything about you Zoey, oh I forgot, you don't know about me, Hi I'm Cannon, I know all of your darkest secrets, I know your life, I know where you live..." he was scaring Zoey. "You're a stalker!" Zoey cried as she backed away from Cannon. "No I'm not a stalker, I'm your jiminy cricket, Zoey if you don't know what that is, I'm your conscience" Cannon explained. "You're the little voice in my head?" Zoey questioned. "Yes I am, I'm your VIC!" Cannon continued to mess around. "What does that even mean?" Zoey asked. "Very important Conscience" Cannon continued. "Can you hurt me?" Zoey was now the most frightened. "Nah! What's that look for, your face is as white as the snow, you are scared of me aren't you" Cannon said. "Can I just point out that you don't need to be scared of me, 1 I can't, and 2 I won't hurt you, so I'm not someone to be scared of" Cannon explained. "How do you become a conscience?" Zoey asked. "I can't really explained that, but whenever you need to have a chat with me come on in, and I will give you some advise on what to do" Cannon said. "Okay?" Zoey woke up to Abigail shaking her. " Are you okay, Zoey?" Abigail asked. "You were shaking, I was nervous, we've been trying to wake you up!" Arrianne pointed out. Zoey was panting but managed to gasp "No I'm not fine" she got up and ran to the outer deck of the bounty without explaining anything to her friends. Cole was training, and accidentally kicked Zoey in the face, she fell on her back with a thud. Abigail and Arrianne ran faster when they heard the sound. Cole noticed he did this and looked down on her on the ground. "Sorry Zoey, are you okay?" Cole asked as he pulled Zoey back to her feet. "Yeah... I'm fine" Zoey groaned as she brushed herself off. "Hasta la vista!" Zoey waved to Cole and continued running. Arrianne and Abigail continued to follow Zoey with Cole at their sides who was also confused to what was going on. They all followed Zoey into the ninjas' bedroom. Zane was sitting in there reading a book, and Zoey walked in (Llamas with Hats reference). "Zane did you tell someone named Cannon about me?" Zoey asked as she instantly entered the room, she didn't even knock as she did this she startled Zane. "What?" Zane was confused he didn't know what was wrong with her as well. Zoey stopped herself, she realized something. Cannon didn't exist it was dream. "Huh? So I really was dreaming, never mind forget I asked you that!" Zoey said and closed the door. Cole, Arrianne, and Abigail opened the door, startling Zane again. "What was that about?" Cole wondered. "I don't know, she said forget it, I think it was something about a cannon? It makes no sense!" Zane said. "She seems fine now" Abigail pointed out. The gang shrugged, it was apparently a dream to Zoey so there was nothing to worry about.

Later at School that day,

The five were having another study group at the school. They were discussing importance of life for science. Ever since the incident, Zoey was acting completely normal. The girls had explained her freak out earlier that morning to the two boys who meanwhile were experiencing the rut canal. Zoey was writing notes on a piece of paper when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see someone that looked like Cannon (Cause it is Cannon). "We need to talk now!" Cannon said as he grabbed Zoey's hand and began to walk away with her, Zoey pulled away from him. " No! It was dream you don't exist! Don't touch me!" Zoey freaked out pulled Cannon's grasp out of her icy hands. Zoey looked at her four friends, then at Cannon, then said "I'm sorry!". Zoey had walked away without explaining anything, hoping that the stranger that somehow knew her would hopefully explain to them.

Zoey ran outside to the bounty waiting her. She climbed the anchor and stepped onto the ship. She was relieved, she had finally escaped everyone except her family for now.

**Cannon: what do you think of me? REVIEW! do you like me or HATE me?**

**Zoey: you don't need to...**

**Cannon: yeah but still REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**Zoey: you're more annoying then she made you in the story.**

**Me: Q and A as one of my last updates you can ask me about things I did in this book and maybe a sneak peek at the next book...who knows, please PM me your questions**

**-Hiddengirl2008**


	13. Chapter 11 Zoey's Secret Reveal

**Me: Goodness gravy! Chapter eleven! Spoiler: the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Abigail: DRUMROLL!**

**Zoey: I find out that Zane's my brother! **

**Me: Now without further or do, Arrianne..**

**Arrianne: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own ninjago, just some of the plot and her OCs.**

Chapter 11 Zoey's Secret Reveal

Zoey tried avoiding her four friends for a few days. She realized that she needed time to herself to think about the events that were happening in her

head. So much had changed so quickly after the adoption. She came unto the bounty wearing the gloves and being scared of her powers, but it must

have only been 3 weeks ago, that she was back at the orphanage. But things were going smooth. One day the ninjas were going to stop Pythor from

reuniting the tribes of the serpintine, and they had to stop them. Zoey decided to go along the ninjas to help out. They were putting up signs that they

were looking for the fang blades. All of a sudden, something flew by and stole her snowflake necklace off her neck. She looked around, and saw that

the bird landed on the side of the building. Zoey saw the falcon had her necklace. "My necklace! Somebody stop it! He has it!" Zoey started running

after him. The ninjas saw this and followed her. They ran for what had seemed like miles. Jay was getting tired so he stopped on a log. Kai, Cole, and

Zane stopped for him, but Zoey continued to run after her snowflake. "Continue, I'll see you later" Jay panted, the other three ran off to continue

following Zoey. They ran for a little longer when Zane and Kai turned around to see Cole off his legs. "Just taking a breather, be with you shortly"

Cole panted for them to continue. So they did, Kai stopped for a short second. "Good thing we're in deep physical condition" Kai panted and then

continued. They stopped in the middle of a snowy forest. There was a sign that said "Beware of treehorns". "I am not sure what a treehorn is" Zane

asked. "Probably a certain type of crow" Kai guessed. The two saw Zoey chasing the falcon across the forest after her necklace. "Don't lose them, I'll

wait for everyone else" Kai said. Zane continued following his student and the falcon. "Where are you taking us? Why did you take my necklace?"

Zoey asked. She continued chasing it until BAM! Into a tree. Snowflakes went around her head as she got up. She saw that the tree had a door. Zoey

opened the door and went inside. It was a tiny room with a long flight of stairs leading to the door she just came through. She walked down the stairs,

and into the room. The only things that were there were some drawers. She saw her necklace on top of a large book. She grabbed the book and opened

it. She saw a torn picture of Zane and an older man with Glasses in the book. The falcon tug at her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out

the picture of her as a baby. She placed that picture next to the one in the book. It matched up. "What does that mean..." Zoey started but figured it out

so easily. Zane was her brother. She couldn't believe it. Zoey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Zane next to her. "Za...Zane, you're

my...brother" Zoey stuttered. "I know you're my sister, you've grown up too much, I couldn't remember you, you're a human, I'm not... I'm a robot, I

can explain more later but we need to catch up with everyone else" Zane was saying. "Go on without me... I don't feel right" Zoey looked away from

her once lost brother. Zane left the room. Zoey was all alone. She closed her eyes, she decided she needed to speak to Cannon about this. Sadly he  
wasn't answering. Zoey looked into the book more. At the end of the book there was a mark. It was in the shape of her necklace. Zoey held the

necklace firmly in her hands, there was writing next to the mark. It said "Give this to her, so she'll remember what she can't remember". Zoey placed

the necklace into the mark, apparently the necklace was a key to special lock.

Zoey closed her eyes,

She saw something blurry. It finally cleared up. She looked up to see her brother. Zane had reached his hand out to hers.

Zoey opens her eyes,

"I remember..." She said. She ran out the door to see that there was Zane on his face on the ground as if he had fallen. Zoey ran to his side and helped

him up. "Zoey, I..." Zane began but Zoey interrupted " I remember... There is no need for explaining" Zoey hugged her brother tight. From here on

out, Zane was not remembered to Zoey only as a teacher, also her brother...

**How was that? Little dumb? I know, Aspen heights and Ninjago will be updated this weekend, along with Frozen, and maybe a one shot... NOBODY KNOWS!**

**-Hiddengirl2008**


	14. FINAL CHAPTER LITTLE BROTHER!

**Me: LAST CHAPTER!**

**Cannon: you've gotta be kidding me!**

**Me: Nope! Sorry Cannon, you'll definitely more of an appearance later. **

**Zoey: Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**Awesome Disney Wolf Child**

**iluvninjagoTNSBWgirl**

**Vixen Loves ninjago **

**Ninja Melissa **

**I think that's it, and all of you other readers and followers, and favoriters, BLAH BLAH BLAH, LET'S READ!**

**Abigail: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own Ninjago, just the OCs and some of the plot!**

Chapter 12 Little Brother,

A few days later,

So a lot of things happened over those next few days, The snakes got the fang blades, and released the great devourer. Garamdon destroyed it, but ran off with the golden weapons, and a lot of other things. Meanwhile, school went well for Zoey and her friends. She felt closer to them everyday. One day The gang of young teens were playing monopoly on the bounty. The phone rang, Arrianne ran to pick it up. "Hello?" She said. It was Jay, he was sounding strange. "What's going on? Okay Jay, okay, okay, okay (Aspen Height reference) bye" Arrianne hung up the phone. "Who was that?'' Zoey asked. ''It was Jay, he wants us to bring their weapons and meet at buddies' pizza place down the street'' Arrianne explained. ''Well let's go!'' Harvey said. Lloyd went with them two. When they walked in, they saw four kids in ninja suits sitting at the table. Someone stopped Zoey. ''Zoey!'' he said. '' Beat it brat, we're on a mission!'' Zoey said as she started to walk away, but he stopped her again. ''It's me Kai!'' he frowned. Zoey gasped. ''You're all kids!'' her other friends stared at her. The four of her friends and lloyd starting laughing. ''What's so funny?'' little Jay. Zoey couldn't help but begin giggling too. It was the first time they ever saw her laugh. '' You've even made Zoey laugh! What a card!'' Harvey clammed down to say. Zoey see was seeing things again, she dropped the weapons and fell on the ground, Harvey tried helping back up, but a bit passed out, the only thing he could do was try waking her up.

Zoey was in with Cannon again. ''Hey, Zoey this thing apparently wasn't fitting into your life schedule but do you mind taking the four am meetings? Now you've gotta remember we're both new at this conscience thing'' he was asking her ''Was that necessary?'' Zoey in rage asked him. ''I'm not sure what you're referring to?'' Cannon wondered. ''That was a really bad situation and you interrupted for that?!'' Zoey scolded. ''uhh...let's discuss how...'' Cannon began before Zoey mad said '' you're changing subject on me! How dare you!'' Zoey woke herself up, to see Harvey shaking her. "I'm fine, what do we need to do? Where are we?" Zoey asked. "We're in a comic book store at night" Josh referenced. "Very funny!" Zoey stood up to see the ninjas trying to fight the gunderal. " Sensei wu gave this to me and told me to given it to you here, Lloyd threw it at the gunderal. It turned back into the bones, that they saw in the museum. The ninjas stood up, they were back to normal, but Zoey, Lloyd and the rest of the gang were grown up. " We're older?" seventeen year old Zoey and Lloyd said. The other four came up as seventeen. "The prophecy of the green ninja has come closer" Sensei Wu said. "I'm ready!" Lloyd sounded different. The gang were headed back to the bounty. "Man, my mom's gonna be ticked,when she finds out that I'm seventeen" Abigail said. Zoey looked at her hands. They were bigger, she used her powers, and her normal snowflakes came out bigger. But yet she was comfortable with using them. She looked up to see none other then Cannon, who was older like Zoey too. She smiled. She felt sorry that she didn't try doing something about Cannon, she wanted to love him and care for him, even if he was her conscience.

The End,

**Me: Okay, I'm guessing this sucked, crappy grammar, Short and over all SUCKED! **

**Harvey: It actually had a good ending**

**Me: please don't pull my frozen story on me! I feel like none reads or reviews it, please don't leave me on the sequel, cause I promise it'll get better, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**


End file.
